


a scout's report

by Omeganixtra



Series: Destiny Fictober 2019 [22]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Chaos, Fictober 2019, Gen, cayde is insightful, that's what will happen, what if the cosmodrome got opened again?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2021-01-03 23:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21188051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omeganixtra/pseuds/Omeganixtra
Summary: “First of all, I resent that, Ikora. And second, I’m flippant, not an idiot.”





	a scout's report

**Author's Note:**

> day 22: “We could have a chance.”

“The Fallen are withdrawing from the Divide.”

“They’ve done it before, Big Blue, doesn’t mean that the Cosmodrome’s safe for anyone.”

Zavala’s eyebrow skyrockets at Cayde’s flippant answer.

“I would have taken you as one of the forerunners for opening the area up once more,” the Commander notes with palpable surprise in his voice.

To Zavala’s utter amazement, Cayde snorts as if he has just heard a ridiculous joke. The many plates that make out his face shifts and clicks together to form a rather skewered grimace.

“Oh, trust me, I want that part’o Earth open as much as the next person, but when I’ve got reports from Shiro yellin’ ‘bout how SIVA is still heavily prevalent in the area I’d honestly rather lean on the safer side. Our Guardian saw how bad it was when that damn technology got loose. Imagine if some kinderguardian stumbles over something by accident and brings it back to us like a cat bringing back their prey? Everyone would flip their shit.”

Ah, there he is.

“A surprising amount of insight, Cayde,” Ikora notes with her head buried in her datapad. “Did Shiro-4 perchance switch places with you alongside of his report, hmm?”

“First of all, I resent that, Ikora. And second, I’m flippant, not an idiot,” he grunts and notes down something on his ever-present map. “There _is_, in fact, a difference. I know that it’s a bit difficult to see for all that Warlock brainy brawn, Ikora, but try to keep up.”

Whatever Ikora’s quip back at him is, Zavala hears none of it as his hand brushes over the rendered map of both the Cosmodrome and the Plaguelands. It truly would be a dream come true if they could attempt to expand once more out into the reaches that they had once commanded. It would bring the City hope, and hope is something that they need now more than ever.

They need it more than ever if they want to survive.

“We could have a chance, I'm not sayin' that it won't happen,” Cayde’s voice drones on in the background as Zavala comes back to the conversation currently unfolding. “Or, we could maybe be sendin’ Guardians straight to their deaths. I, for one, am not risking a single fucking scout until I have the clear from someone who knows what the fuck they’re doing.”

“No says that we need to send scouts out,” Ikora comments wryly. “My Hidden would be more than—”

“As if I’d ever let a fucking Warlock take over a Hunter-schtick,” Cayde guffaws and the noise of it is loud enough for Zavala to grab at his head. “Hell would freeze over.”

“Yes, you’re right. I’d hate to derive you of your escapism out of the Tower, after all.”

The argument devolves from there. Zavala pretends not to notice.


End file.
